I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU
by Lee Soo Ki
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 END] Demi Luhan yg sangat ia cintai, Sehun berjuang melawan penyakitnya. akankah mereka berakhir bahagia? HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan, dkk

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 1

"kisah cintaku punya batasan waktu." Ujar sehun. "waktuku itu lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Jadi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama. Seperti kembang api dimusim panas, yang bersinar hanya dalam sekejap waktu. Aku sudah tau hal ini sejak berumur 8 tahun.

Sehun kecil dirawat dirumah sakit  
"luar biasa," ujar luhan kecil pelan. "jantung sehun berdetak dengan cepat."  
"dokter, aku tak tau penyakit apa yang ku derita." Ujar sehun kecil  
"apa yang kau rasakan ?" tanya luhan, berpura-pura menjadi dokter.  
"aku merasa tidak nyaman dan dadaku sakit." Jawab sehun.  
"aku harus mengobatimu. "kata luhan. " buka celanamu  
"apa?"  
"kau tak perlu malu," uajr luhan " aku dokter jadi kau tak perlu malu."

karna sehun menolak, luhan memaksa sehun. Mereka berhenti berebut ketika kembang api meledak diatas langit.

"itu kembang api!" seru sehun

Sehun dan luhan pergi ke atap rumah sakit.  
"cantik sekali" seru luhan, melompar-lompat girang.  
"luhan, aku akan memanggil appa dan oemma," kata sehun seraya berlari pergi. Ia menuruni tangga kebawah.

Dibawah, sehun melihan appa dan oemma sedang bicara disebuah ruangan bersama dokter. Dokter tersebut bernama Hangeng Tan, ayah dari luhan. Sehun membuka pintu hendak memanggil orang tuanya.

"apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi sehun untuk sembuh?" tanya oppa sehun.  
"tentu saja kita tidak boleh menyerah." Ujar dokter. "tapi tolong mengerti bahwa dengan teknologi saat ini, hal tersebut masih sulit. Walaupun perawatan memang masih sulit, tapi dengan makanan dan latihan fisik..."  
"jadi nyawanya bisa diperpanjang dengan cara itu ?" tanya oppa sehun dengan penuh harap.  
dokter diam  
"jika kami mengatur makanan dan latihan fisiknya, berapa tahun yang ia miliki?"  
tanya ayah sehun lagi.  
"janagan tanyakan!" seru eomma sehun  
"tidak." Bantah appa sehun. "lebih baik kita tanyakan sekarang."

Dokter kelihatan ragu, "jantungf sehun tidak akan mengalami perubahan besar saat ia tumbuh. Tapi jika ia terus seperti ini, mungkin ia akan bertahan hidup sampai umur 20 tahun."

Appa dan eomma sangat terpukul mendengar semua itu.

Sehun berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menoleh dan melihat luhan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Luhan menangis.

"kisah cintaku punya batasan waktu." Ujar sehun. "tidak, biar kuperbaiki. Kisah cinta KAMI punya batasan waktu."

.

.

.

.

~TBC~ OR ~END~ ?

Tolong review nya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review :

Sehunnoona : okeh, chapter 2 nya udah di buat, makanya bisa langsung post, makasih ya udah mau review... untuk chap berikutnya nyusul ^^.

.

.

.

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan,

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 2

Para perawat mengikatseluruh tubuh sehun agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.  
"ini mungkin kejam." Kata dokter. " tapi jika ia bergerak dengan bebas, ada kemungkinan ia akan terluka."  
"kami mengerti." Ujar appa sehun

Sehun berteriak dan menolak diperlakukan seperti itu, tepi eomma sehun menenangkannya. Orangtua sehun sangat sedih, namun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk memperpanjang nyawa putranya kecuali dengan cara tersebut.  
sehun mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia ingin pipis. Tapi ibunya menyuruh sehun pipis di pampers.

Luhan menemuai ayahnya dengan wajah cemberut, kesal karna ayahnya mengikat sehun diranjang.

"aku sudah selesai pipis." Kata sehun. "ibu bisa menggantinya sekarang.  
"bagus." Ujar eomma nya tersenyum.  
"maafkan aku." Ujar sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memalingkan wajahnya agar orang tuanya tidak bisa melihat ia menangis.

Eomma sehun mengambil pengganti pampers. Tapi mendengar ucapan sehun, eommanya tidak bisa menahan air matanya.  
"biar aku yang melakukannya." Kata appa sehun cemas. Takut sehun melihat tangisan eomma nya. "kau tunggu diluar.  
eomma sehun mengangguk dan keluar.  
"maafkan appa, sehun." Ujar appa edih. "jika bisa, appa ingin mengganti tempatmu dengan appa. Tapi appa tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu.  
maafkan appa."  
di luar, eomma sehun menangis.

"suho" panggil dokter, menunjuk kebagian belakang rok perawat. "apakah itu olok-olok dari luhan lagi?"  
perawat suho melihat kebagian belakang rok nya. Rok itu sudah kotor. "ah, dimana tadi aku duduk?" keluhnya, ia berjalan mendekati dokter. "apakah itu sehun..."  
"ya,." Jawab dokter sedih. "jika aku tidak bisa membantunya, aku bukan lagi seorang dokter. Aku juga cemas pada putriku. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ibu meninggal dan kini temannya. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak membawanya kerumah sakit, bukan?"  
"mereka berdua bukan hanya sekedar teman." Kata perawat.  
dokter hangeng tertawa pahit. "cinta pertama?"

Ketika luhan sedang bermain di pinggir hutan, sehun mendekatinya.  
"luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun  
"aku ingin menemukan semanggi berdaun 4." Jawab luhan. "dengan begitu permohonan apapun yang kuminta akan terkabul."  
"aku tidak pernah mendengar itu." Ujar sehun  
"aku pernah"

Sehun ikut membantu sehun mencari semanggi. "jika kau bisa menemukan semanggi berdaun 4, permohonan seperti apa yang akan kau minta?  
"tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab luhan.  
"kalau tidak ada yang istimewa, kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya sehun polos.  
"kau sangat menyebalkan." Kata luhan. "aku hanya bosan karena tidak bisa bermain denganmu. Apa kau sudah berhenti memakai pampers?

Sehun cemberut. "jika kita bisa menemukan semanggi berdaun 4, bisakah aku membuat permintaan? Jika aku besar, aku ingin menjadi astronoot. Jika itu terjadi, ayo kita menikah, itu impianku. Aku ingin menjadi astronoot dan menikah denganmu.  
luhan hanya diam, menatap sehun .  
sehun menunduk, "ah, aku menemukannya." Katanya, menunjuk semanggi itu.

Luhan mendorong sehun hingga jatuh dan berteriak pada daun semanggi .  
"semanggi berdaun 4, tolong bantu sehun!" serunya. "jangan biarkan sehun mati! Biarkan kami bersama selamanya! Tolong sembuhkan penyakitnya! Kumohon padamu! Kumohon padamu! Jumohon padamu!  
luhan menangis keras.  
"luhan!" panggil sehun. Ia mendekati luhan dan mencium bibirnya.

"saat itu aku tidak tau apa artinya kematian." Ujar sehun dewasa. "karena itulah, aku membuat janji yang tidak bisa kupenuhi. Itu janji yang sangat buruk."

...

Luhan kecil memotong tirai jendelanya dan membuat gaun pengantin. "sehun ingin menikah denganku." Katanya senag pada appanya.

Di sisi lain, saat sehun sedang tidur seorang diri ditaman, sebuah bole menggelinding dikaki nya.  
"bisakah kau melempar bola itu?" tanya seorang anak kecil/  
sehun menatap bola itu dengan senang dan ikut bermain. Itulah yang mengakibatkan kondisi sehun menjadi kritis. Sehun tidak boleh melakukan olahraga berat.

...

"aku membuat janji yang tak bisa kupenuhi." Ujar sehun dewasa. "ayo kita menikah saat kita sudah dewasa."

Beberapa tahun kemudian.  
sehun dewasa memeriksa dirinya kedokter hangeng. Kata dokter, kondisi sehun baik. Tapi ia mengingatkan sehun agar tidak berolahraga berat dan tidak memakan makanan yang terlalu manis atau asin,  
"aku tahu itu," ujar sehun santai. "sampai juma."  
dokter hanya tertawa melihat sikap sehun itu.

Setelah dari rumah sakit, sehun menemui luhan. Mereka berdua bergandeng tangan dan berjalan bersama.  
"apa yang appa katakan?" tanya luhan  
"dia bilang aku baik-baik saja." Jawab sehun

Sehun dan luhan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dan duduk dikelas yang sama. Saat ini, mereka duduk di SMP kelas 3-2.  
saat guru bahasa inggris sedang menjelaskan didepan, luhan malah menggambar dibukunya.  
"siapa yang bisa menjelaskan arti dari kalimat ini?" tanya guru. "Xi Luhan, coba jelaskan!"  
luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan membaca tulisan bahasa inggris di papan tulis.  
tidak ada satu katapun yang ia mengerti.  
"sehun, bantu aku." Bisik luhan.  
sehun membaca arti kalimat dipapan tulis. Luhan mengatakannya lagi pada guru.  
guru bahasa inggris mengangguk. "orang yang membantumu sangat luar biasa." Katanya.  
"bagus, sehun."  
"terimakasih," jawab sehun.

Saat pelajaran olahraga, sehun hanya bisa duduk diam dipinggur lapangan, menonton teman-temannya berolahraga. Luhan bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Ia sangat canggih melakukan olahraga itu.

Ketika luhan dan teman nya berjalan seusai olahraga, tiga orang murid laki laki menyiram air pada luhan.  
"maafkan kami." Kata salah satu murid laki-laki. "kami ingin membersihkan lapangan."  
"apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" seru luhan kesal.  
"wah, merah jambu!" seru murid laki-laki lain, melihat baju dalam luhan.  
luhan menunduk.  
"minta maaf!" seru teman-teman luhan.  
"untuk apa? Kami tida melakukan apapun." Jawab namja itu yang bernama kai.  
mendadak sehun datang. Ia menyelimuti badan luhan dengan jas sekolahnya.  
"itu kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!" seru kai.

Ketiga murid itu beranjak pergi, tapi sehun mengejar dan menyerang mereka. Ia memukuli salah seorang dari mereka.  
"kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru sehun marah.  
kedua murid lain berusaha menarik sehun, namun sehun tidak menggubris dan terus memukuli murid itu.  
luhan berlari cemas, "aku tidak apa-apa!" katanya, mendorong sehun. "aku tidak apa apa!"  
sehun terus menyerang. Luhan terpaksa menamparn ya.  
"tolong hentikan!" seru luhan cemas.

Luhan membawa sehun keruang kesehatan.  
"kenapa kau marah karena hal kecil seperti itu?" tanya luhan, "itu hanya olok-olok,"  
"mereka melihat pakaian dalammu," kata sehun, membelakangi luhan. "aku belum pernah melihatnya."  
"apa?"  
"bagaimana bisa mereka melihat pakai dalam merah jambu mu sebelum aku?"  
keluh sehun  
"bodoh!" seru luhan, memukul kepala sehun. "kenapa kau membahayakan nyawamu hanya demi masalah sepele?"  
"itu tidak sepele!" seru sehun, bangkit dari tidurnya. "itu penting! Aku pacarmu! Tentu saja pacar harus melihatnya lebih dulu. Kita sudah berjanjiketika masih kecil."

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

.

.~TBC~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Terinspirasi dari sebuah film jepang

Judul : i give my first love to you

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 3

Luhan diam sejenak, kemudian menutup tirai pembatas.  
"baik, aku akan membiarkanmu melihat pertama kali,"  
"apa?"  
"aku bisa menunjukkan padamu kapan saja." Kata luhan. "tolong jangan lakukan tindakan gegabah seperti ini lagi."  
luhan melepas jas sekolah sehun. Dari luar baju olahraganya yang basah, baju dalam merah jambunya terlihat. Ketika luhan hendak melepas kaosnya, mendadak sehun berteriak.  
"tunggu!" seru sehun, memegangi dadanya. "dadaku sakit."  
luhan memakai kembali jas sekolah sehun. "jika kau begitu antusias, aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan padamu! Tidak akan pernah!"

Luhan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan, tapi sehun mengejarnya. "tunggu"  
luhan berlari, menghindari sehun. Sehun mengejar luhan. Yah, kejar-kejaran deh!"  
akhirnya sehun berhasil menangkap luhan dan memeluknya.  
mendadak terdengar suara murid lewat. Luhan dan sehun mnunduk, bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat.  
sehun meraih tangan luhan, kemudian mencium bibir nya.

"luhan ku tersayang, aku menyadari sesuatu ketika aku dirawat di rumah sakit untuk ke tujuh kalinya," ujar sehun. "ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Jika aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, aku akan menciummu. Menggenggam tanganmu. Memelukmu dengan erat, kemudian putus denganmu. Ketika kau bersamaku, kau selalu menangis. Ketika dipikiranku hanya ada luhan, tapi bagi luhan, di dalam pikirannya selalu ada penyakitku. Kau selalu cemas mengenai kapan aku mati. Agar kau tidak selalu menangis, kurasa seharusnya aku putus saja denganmu, saat aku masih hidup."

Ketika berciuman dengan sehun, mayu menangis. Sehun kemudian memeluk nya erat.

Sehun mengatakan kepada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia ingin bersekolah di SMA Shidou. Tapi orangtuanya menolak. Jika bersekolah disana. Maka, sehun harus tinggal di asrama. Kedua orang tua nya tidak akan bisa menjaga sehun.  
"aku ingin membuat kenangan indah sebelum aku mati." Kata sehun. "aku ingin mencoba segalanya tanpa takut. Agar aku tidak menyesal."  
kedua orangtuanya diam sejenak.  
"apa karna luhan?" tanya eomma sehun. "kau melihat pilihan sekolah luhan bukan ?"  
"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan luhan."

Eomma sehun mendatangi luhan dan memohon pada luhan agar membujuk sehun mengambil SMA lokal.  
"bibi, kurasa kau salah." Kata luhan, terlihat terkejut mendengar informasi itu,  
"dengan nilaiku, mustahil bagiku diterima di SMA shidou. Aku baru tahu kalau sehun mendaftar di SMA shidou."

...

Di sekolah.  
"sehun sudah mempersiapkan ujian masuknya." Kata luhan, menoleh ke arah sehun yang sedang serius. "kemana kau mau mendaftar?"  
"SMA shidou." Jawab sehun singkat.  
"wah!? Seru luhan keras, membuat semua murid menoleh. "orang ini akan mendaftar di shidou!"  
"diam!" seru sehun.  
"aah, nilaiku tidak akn cukup." Keluh luhan. "aku tidak ingin masuk SMA. Aku punya rencana lain. Rencana yang sudah kita buat saat masih kecil. Apa kau lupa?  
sehun diam.  
"sepertinya kau lupa." Gumam luhan.

Sehun menunjukkan surat penerimaan SMA shidou pada eomman nya. "dengan ini, aku bisa putus dengan luhan secara wajar."

...

Hari kelulusan.  
sehun mencari-cari luhan, namun tidak bisa menemukannya.  
mendadak, seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Luhan. "siapa yang kau cari?" tanya luhan.  
"aku tidak mencari siapa-siapa." Jawab sehun  
"begitukah?!" seru luhan, berjalan mendahului.  
"bagaimana hasil ujian masuk SMA pilihan keduamu?" tanya sehun.  
"aku gagal." Jawab luhan. "aku kagum pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa aku sebodoh ini."  
"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"  
"mungkin aku akan mencari kerja." Jawab luhan acuh. Ia mengeluh. "sepertinya aku hanya bisa berada disamping sehun sampai SMP."  
"luhan..." panggil sehun ragu. Walaupun berusaha, tapi sehun tidak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada luhan.

Malam itu, sehun diam dikamarnya, memandang foto fotonya bersama luhan sejak kecil. Ia merasa bimbang dan frustasi.

Sehun masuk ke SMA shidou. Saat kepala sekolah mengucapkan pidatonya sehun terlihat sangat bosan dan mengantuk.  
pidato akhirnya selesai.  
"selanjutnya." Ujar pembawa acara. "kata sambutan dari murid baru. Perwakilan murid baru adalah Xi Luhan."  
sehun kaget dan menoleh.  
luhan berjalan dengan percaya diri kedepan untuk mengucapkan sambutannya.  
luhan berdiri di podium. Mata nya jelalatan ke arah murid-murid, mencari sehun.  
"sehun! Aku menemukanmu!" seru luhan. " kau terkejut? Kau ingin putus denganku? Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun! Aku belajar! Aku mencari guru private dan belajar dengan keras,"  
para murid bingung drngan celotehan luhan.  
"terimakasih padamu aku mendapat nilai tertinggi diujian masuk." Kata luhan.  
"aku murid perwakilan dan kau hanya murid biasa. Sehun bodoh! Kau meremehkan aku! Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun!"  
"aku tidak meremehkanmu!" seru sehun, bangkit dari duduknya.  
"sehun bodoh!" teriak luhan. "aku tidak berniat masuk SMA! Aku ingin masuk organisasi!"  
"hentikan!" seru pihak SMA shidou, menarik luhan dari podium.  
luhan mendorong mereka dengan kasar hingga jatuh kelantai. "hari minggu aku ingin ke kelas memasak dan belajar merangkai bunga. Dan bahasa inggris. Aku ingin menikah. Hingga tinggal 2 tahun lagi. Aku senang menunggu sehun berumur 18. Apa kau lupa? Janji masa kecil kita?"  
sehun terdiam.  
"jangan meremehkan aku." Ujar luhan. "aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jan ji itu.  
"ingin mencampakkan aku? Terlalu cepat seratus juta tahun! Aku ingin menjadi pengantin paling cantik di dunia! Apa kau dengar?!"  
makin banyak orang yg naik ke podium untuk menarik luhan turun, tapi luhan mendorong mereka semua. "lepaskan aku!" serunya, meronta, :aku belum siap!"

Sehun dan luhan meneruskan perdebatan mereka ditaman sekolah. Mereka jadi bahan tontonan murid-murid lain.  
"tentu saja aku tidak lupa!" seru sehun. "tapi, walaupun tidak lupa..."  
"kau melamar dan menciumku!" seru luhan. "dan kau masih bisa mengatakan itu?"  
"yang ingin kukatakan..."  
"apa?" potong luhan.  
"dandananmu terlalu berlebihan!" kata sehun, mengejek.  
"diam!" seru luhan, membalas. "apa yang salah dengan itu. Lihat rambutmu!"  
"mereka benar-benar akan menikah." Celetuk salah seorang murid.  
"diam! Siapa yg bilang?"  
"memang!" kata luhan. "karena itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil orang ini dariku."  
"diam." Kata sehun, berjalan pergi. "kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang dirasakan orang lain."  
"tunggu!." Seru luhan, mengejar sehun.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang murid laki laki tersenyum menonton mereka.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Balasan review :

Diana lee : kalau masalah cerita nya sama persis saya nggak tau, saya Cuma mau buat ff ini sama dengan cerita asli dari film jepang yg judulnya i give my first love to you, kalau masalah sama dengan ff yg lain saya minta maaf, tapi ya bener saya bukan copy paste dari ff orang kok. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Terinspirasi dari film jepang yg berjudul I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU**

**Judul : I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU**

**Maint case : Sehun, Luhan **

**Other case : Hunhan.**

**Genre : T**

**Chapter 4**

Sehun membereskan barang-barang dikamar barunya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria berkacamata masuk.

Pria itu terlonjak kaget melihat sehun.  
"Ah! Bukankah kau laki-laki yang dilamar di podium?" tanyanya.  
"Aku teman sekamarmu, namaku Park Chanyeol dan kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."  
Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh sehun.

Di sisi lain, Luhan masuk ke kamar barunya.  
"Permisi." Kata Luhan  
"Kau orang yang mengungkapkan cinta di podium." Kata gadis teman sekamar Luhan.  
"Aku Xi Luhan." Ujar Luhan memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Aku teman sekamarmu, Do Kyungsoo." Ujar D.O menyambut uluran tangan Luhan

...

Seorang namja sedang duduk diam di asrama putri.  
"Permisi." Kata seorang murid perempuan.  
"Disini asrama putri."  
murid-murid perempuan keluar untuk melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang tertawa saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar.  
"Aku akan keluar, tapi jika aku bisa , aku ingin tinggal bersama kalian disini." Kata laki-laki itu.  
laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati gadis yang menegurnya. Ia melepas kacamata gadis itu. "Ah, sudah kusangka, kau memang manis. Halo semua! Aku murid baru. Namaku Wu Yi Fan."

...

Luhan belajar memanah di klub memanah. Ia memanah dengan sangat canggih dan menjadi satu-satunya murid yg bisa tepat di tengah target.  
Sehun dan Kai melihat dari jauh.  
"Luhan bisa melakukan segalanya, ya?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"Dia menunjukkan kemampuannya dari sebelumnya." Jawab Sehun.  
"Dia pasti akan unggul dalam segala hal jika tidak menjagaku."

Tidak sengaja Luhan melihat Sehun dan langsung melambaikan tangan senang.  
sebagai akibatnya, ia kena marah ketua klub.  
Sehun mentertawakannya.

...

Luhan menempel terus pada Sehun. Bahkan ketika Sehun naik bus hendak check up, Luhan membuntutinya. Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Sehun.  
"Aku hanya check up, kenapa kau ikut ?." Kata Sehun.  
"Karna kita bisa bersama lagi dan itu anugerah!" Jawab Luhan.  
"Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Sehun, sambil menarik tangannya dari pelukan Luhan.  
"Karna kita bersama lagi dan itu adalah anugrah!" teriak Luhan dan memeluk Sehun lagi, hingga Sehun terjatuh ke bangku bus.

Semua penumpang menoleh ke arah mereka."Hentikan!" teriak Sehun kesal.  
"Huussshhh..." bisik Luhan.  
"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun pada para penumpang bus. Ia berpaling pada Luhan. "Sudah ku bilang jangan dekat-dekat."  
"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Luhan, tidak menggubris kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun memeriksakan diri ke Dokter. Dokter mengatakan kesehatan Sehun baik-baik saja.  
"Dokter, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.  
"Boleh."  
"Sejauh mana batasan olahraga yang boleh kulakukan?  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Karna aku tidak bisa lari, bolehkah aku melakukan olahraga yang tidak perlu lari?"  
"Olahraga tanpa lari?" gumam dokter  
"Sebagai contoh memanah." Kata Sehun  
"Memanah?" gumam dokter.  
"Dan bercinta?" tanya Sehun lagi.  
Dokter Lay mematahkan pulpen dan hendak memukul Sehun. Sehun kaget.  
"Kau akan melakukan olahraga itu dengan siapa?" tanya Dokter, mencoba menahan emosinya.  
"Aku tidak akan melakukan olahraga itu dengan Luhan." Kata Sehun takut-takut.  
"Aku tidak akan melakukan dengan putrimu dokter. Karna akau belum pernah melakukannya, aku ingin tau bagaimana melakukannya.  
"Itu akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga." Kata Dokter, sambil duduk lagi ke kursi nya.  
"Sebagai dokter, aku tidak menyarankan hal itu."  
Sehun tersenyum. "Begitu." Ujar Sehun seraya memutar-mutar kursinya.  
"Untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa bercinta, menikah adalah hal yang mustahil juga. Gadis itu tidak akan mengerti hal ini."

Luhan menggandeng dan memeluk tangan Sehun erat. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.  
"Aku tidak bisa berjalan begini!" seru Sehun.  
"Sekarang kau sedang jalan," kata Luhan. "Kenapa? Apakah kau malu?"  
"Aku tidak malu!" kata Sehun, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Luhan.  
Sehun menekan tombol elevator.  
"Sehun?" sapa seorang ragu  
"Kau Baekhyun, bukan?" tanya Sehun. "Lama tidak bertemu."

...

Sehun dan Baekhyun berbincang berdua di taman rumah sakit.  
"Aku tidak percaya!" seru Baekhyun. " Sehun si anak kecil sekarang sudah menjadi seorang pria tampan."  
"Kita terakhir bertemu saat SD bukan?" tanya Sehun.  
sebuah bola menggelinding ke kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun melemparkannya lagi kepada seorang anak kecil.  
"Kau masih bersama Luhan?" uajr Baekhyun, memandang Luhan yg duduk sendirian dari jauh. "Dulu, para perawat menyebut kalian pasangan suami istri kecil."  
Sehun tertawa, melihat Luhan.  
baekhyun bertanya kepada Sehun apakah Sehun sudah mendaftar transplantasi organ. Tentu saja Sehun sudah mendaftar. "Karena hanya itulah cara untuk menyelamatkan kami."  
baekhyun dan Sehun memiliki penyakit yang sama, yakni penyakit jantung. Baekhyun pergi kerumah sakit itu untuk dirawat.

...

Mendadak Luhan menjadi marah dan menjauh dari Sehun. Di bus, ia tidak lagi lengket pada Sehun.  
"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Sehun.  
"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan ngambek.  
"Kalau masalah Baekhyun, kau sudah mengenalnya, buakan?" tanya Sehun. "Dia biasa bermain bersama kita sewaktu kecil."  
"Aku tidak ingat!" seru Luhan, pindah ke kursi depan. "Kenapa laki-laki seperti ini? Ketika melihat wanita yg cantik sedikit saja, mereka akan pergi."  
"Wanita juga begitu!" balas Sehun tidak mau kalah. "Ketika melihat Laki-laki tampan, mereka akan tersenyum dari telinga sampai telinga."

...

Luhan mencari Sehun di kelasnya, tapi teman-teman Sehun mengatakan bahwa Sehun pergi ke rumah sakit.  
Luhan kesal. "Aku tahu kenapa ia ke rumah sakit." Ujar Luhan marah.

...

Sehun menjenguk Baekhyun di rumah sakit dan membawakan bunga.

...

Luhan keluar dari kelas Sehun dengan kesal dan langkah kasar. Ketika ia membuka pintu dan berjalan, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang namja hingga terjatuh.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan , tidak menerima uluran tangan Kris.  
kris menatap tangan nya sendiri. "Kau Xi Luhan, bukan? Tanyanya. "Aku adalah Wu Yi Fan, murid yang menempati posisi tertinggi kedua saat ujian masuk."  
lagi-lagi Kris mengulurkan tangannnya untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan, tapi Luhan diam saja.  
para murid menonton mereka . gadis-gadis menjerit histeris. Kris adalah murid terpopuler di sekolah.  
karena Luhan diam saja , Kris meraih tangan Luhan. "Tuan putri, ayo kita nikmati masa-masa sekolah."  
Luhan meronta, melepaskan tangannya dari Kris. Tapi Kris memegang tangannya dengan erat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa berkutik.  
"Lepaskan!" seru Luhan marah, kemudian berlari pergi.  
kris tersenyum.

...

Ketika Sehun pulang dari rumah sakit malam harinya, ia melihat Kris sedang menemui seorang wanita. Wanita itu memberi Kris makanan.  
"Aku akan datang lagi." Kata wanita itu. Seprtinya ia adalah eomma Kris.  
"Jangan datang lagi!" ujar Kris dingin.  
wanita itu berjalan pergi.  
"Jangan katakan pada siapapun apa yg baru saja kau lihat!" perintah Kris pada Sehun. "Jika seseorang tahu bahwa murid paling populer di sekolah ini berasal dari keluarga miskin, image ku akan rusak."  
Sehun diam.  
"Kudengar jantungmu sakit." Kata Kris. "Sejak kapan itu terjadi?"  
"Itu bukan urusan mu." Jawab Sehun dingin seraya berjalan pergi.  
"Oh Sehun!" panggil Kris. " Ikutlah denganku!"

Kris mengajak Sehun ke pinggir lapangan, ia memberikan botol minuman pada Sehun. Sehun diam saja, tidak menerimanya.  
"Minuman manis ini buruk untuk tubuhmu?" tanya Kris. Melihat ekspresi bungung di wajah Sehun, Kris berkata, "Aku mengenal seseorang yg punya penyakit sama sepertimu, karna itulah aku tau. Dibandingkan kau, mungkin aku lebih mengerti apa yg dirasakan... Xi Luhan."  
Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun.  
"Orang itu mati." Kata Kris. "Sama sepertimu, ia menunggu donor jantung, tapi tidak ada yg mendonorkannya. Pada akhirnya, ia mati. Dia adlah ayahku, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada orang yg sekarat. Aku hanya tertarik pada orang yg ditinggalkan. Ibuku. Ibuku masih saja menangis jika memikirkan ayah,"  
Sehun mulai mengerti apa yg dimaksudkan Kris.  
"Sama seperti ibuku, Luhan hanyalah manusia biasa." Ujar Kris. "Seorang gadis yg sudah jatuh cinta dan memiliki pacar di awal SMA. Dan pacarnya ini... memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan ayahku. Ketika mengetahui hal itu, aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku sebelum kau mati."  
kris berjalan mendekati Sehun dan bicara dengan sangat dekat. "Kau...kenapa kau masuk SMA ini? Bukankah karena ingin putus dengannya? Kalau begitu, putus dengannya."

...

Ketika Luhan sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya, Kris datang mendekatinya.  
"Tuan putri!" panggil Kris.  
Luhan menarik nafas kesal.  
kris mendekati dan berdiri di samping Luhan. "Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku." Katanya.  
luhan menoleh kaget, "Hah?"  
"Atau dengan kata lain, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Kris seraya merangkul pundak Luhan.  
"Sudah kubilang padamu bahwa aku sudah memiliki Sehun!" seru Luhan, menghempaskan tangan Kris dari pundaknya.  
"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu dengan sabar." Kata Kris, tidak menggubris kata-kata Luhan.

...

Saat para murid sedang berolahraga, seperti biasanya, Sehun hanya duduk menonton dipinggir lapangan. Bukan hanya Sehun yg menonton, pada yeoja juga ikut menonton dan menjerit-jerit kecentilan melihat Kris.  
Kris dan beberapa namja lain melakukan balap lari. Kris memimpin dan menang mutlak. Para gadis berteriak-teriak.  
Sehun berdecak lidah dan berjalan pergi.

...

Seperti biasa, saat guru sedang mengajar, Luhan malah menggambar karikatur guru itu. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan tanpa sengaja menoleh ke luar jendela. Disana, ia melihat Sehun sesang berjalan seorang diri melewati taman.  
"Guru!" seru Luhan. "Bolehkah aku pergi ke toilet sebentar?"

...

"Mau kemana kau?" seru Luhan, berlari mengejar Sehun.  
sehun menoleh. "Aku mau ke rumah sakit." Jawabnya. "Hari ini bukan hari aku check up, jadi aku tidak mendapat izin pulang cepat."  
"Kau ingin menjenguk orang itu lagi?" tanya Luhan.  
"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah sakit sendirian." Ujar Sehun. "Daripada membuang-buang waktu untuk cemburu, bukankah lebih baik kau menjadi seseorang yg lebih sensitif? Tanya Sehun.  
Sehun mengambil meja dan melompati pagar sekolah. Ketika ia melompat, sebuah kertas tidak sengaja jatuh dari sakunya.  
Luhan mengambilnya.

...

Di rumah sakit, Sehun bingung mencari-cari kertas tersebut. "Ah, dimana aku menjatuhkannya?" gumamnya.  
"Apa yg kau jatuhkan?" tanya Baekhyun.  
"Sebuah jimat, sebuah harapan." Jawab Sehun. "Aku menulisnya saat masa kecil. Karena aku selalu tidak mati saat membawanya, maka kertas itu menjadi jimat untukku. Mungkin aku menjatuhkannya saat melompat pagar. Tidak masalah jika Luhan mengambilnya, tapi..."  
baekhyun tertawa. "Kau sangat beruntung karena memiliki seseorang yg manis disisimu." Katanya. "Aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dan aku akan menjalani transplantasi jantung. Jika aku memiliki bekas luka yg besar dari yg kumiliki sekarang, mungkin aku tidak akan mampu memperlihatkan bekas menakutkan ini pada pria. Aku seperti biarawati."  
"Itu tidak benar." Kata Sehun. "Walaupun begiru, tidak masalah. Kau seorang yg sangat cantik."

Baekhyun diam sejenak. "Sehun, maukah... kau menciumku?" tanyanya pelan.  
Sehun diam, menunduk.  
"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan belum pernah merasakan dicium." Kata Baekhyun sedih. "Aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini, Sehun, apa kau membenciku? Jika kau membenciku..."  
"Bukan seperti itu." Jawab Sehun.  
"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sehun. Baekhyun menunduk dan mengecup bibi Sehun.  
Sehun hanya diam, tapi juga tidak membalas ciuman Baekhyun.  
"Ini ciuman petamaku." Ujar Baekhyun.

...

Sehun duduk sendirian di observatorium. Luhan menyusul.  
"Aku melihatmu datang kesini." Ujar Luhan. "Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"  
"Aku datang kesini jika ingin sendirian." Jawab Sehun.  
"Kau ingin menjadi astronot, bukan?"  
"Kau tidak dengar, aku datang kemari jika ingin sendirian." Ujar Sehun mengulangi.  
"Hmm." Hanya itulah yg diucapkan Luhan, namun ia tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.  
sehun diam sejenak. "Maafkan aku." Katanya. "Baekhyun dan aku... berciuman."  
Luhan terdiam.  
Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, mendekat pada Luhan. "Dia bertanya apakah aku membencinya dan kujawab tidak. Dia beranggapan aku menyukainya lalu..."  
"Apa kau bodoh?!" seru Luhan. "Dia menanyakan itu dengan tujuan tertentu, bukan? Hanya karna dia lebih cantik..."  
"Itu tidak benar!" seru Sehun.  
"Lalu apa?"  
"Dia bilang, ia tidak ingin mati seperti ini." Ujar Sehun, menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bisa bersikap dingin pada orang yg belum menemukan jantung yg cocok."

"Itulah yg kubenci darimu!"  
"Kalau begitu, kita putus." Kata Sehun. "Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengerti pikiranmu, Luhan. Mendengar seseorang yg tidak tenang meminta ciuman, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku ingat, akulah yg selalu mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Aku menyukaimu karna kau baik dan tidak pernah menolakku. Setiap kali aku berpikir mengenai semua yg telah kau lakukan untukku, aku tidak bisa menolak Baekhyun."  
Luhan menangis. "Sehun, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti pikiranku." Katanya.  
"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menolaknya? Jika seseorang laki-laki menyukai seorang gadis, dan gadis lain bertanya apakah laki-laki itu membencinya atau tidak, jawabannya seharusnya iya."  
Luhan mengambil kertas Sehun yg terjatuh dari saku dan melemparnya ke arah Sehun. "Jika kau memang ingin putus, baik. Kita putus."

...

Keesokan harinya Sehun berjalan ke gedung kelas sendirian. Dari jauh, ia melihat Luhan, namun kemudian memalingkan wajah.  
"Tuan putri!" seru Kris, berlari dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.  
"Lepaskan aku!" seru Luhan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kris.

...

Sehun pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak ada disana.  
"Permisi." Panggil Sehun pada seorang perawat. "Dimana pasien yg ada di kamar ini? Byun Baekhyun?"  
"Dia sudah meninggal tadi malam." Jawab perawat. "Penyakitnya mendadak memburuk. Tidak ada yg bisa kmi lakukan."  
Sehun sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Ia pergi keluar karna jantungnya terasa sakit.  
Sehun terjatuh dan bertumpu pada pagar.

...

Luhan berlatih memanah, tapi tidak satupun mengenai sasaran.  
"Tuan putri." Panggil Kris dari pintu. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Luhan. "Aku sudah mengatakan akan menunggu jawabanmu. Bukankah ini waktunya kau memberiku jawaban?"  
Luhan diam, tidak memperdulikan Kris.  
"Tuan putri, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kris.  
"Bukan begitu."  
"Kalau begitu, kau pasti menyukaiku!" seru Kris bersemangat. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Aku termasuk tipe mu bukan?"  
"Aku lebih menyukai Sehun di banding kau." Kata Luhan. "Aku menyukai nya lebih dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini."  
"Dia akan segera mati." Kata Kris. "Dia tidak punya banyak waktu."

Luhan meledak marah dan menampar Kris. "Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, aku akan membunuhmu! Sehun tidak akan matidan meninggalkan aku sendiri! Jika kau bicara sembarangan mengenai nyawa Sehun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu !"  
Luhan beranjak pergi, namun Kris berteriak. "Kau tidak mengerti apapun!" serunya.  
"Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yg sangat penting untukmu ?" jika ia mati dan meninggalkan mu... apa yg akan terjadi padamu?" Kris berjalan perlahan dan memeluk Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat kau sedih!"  
"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Luhan.  
"Tidak akan."  
"Lepaskan!" Luhan mendorong Kris hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kris tertawa, kemudian berjalan pergi.

...

Set5elah rasa sakitnya berkurang. Sehun duduk bersandar pada pagar dan menatap langit

...

"Kita akan berlomba apa?" tanya Kris, menepuk wajah Sehun. "Lihat wajahmu yang pucat."  
"Lari 100 meter." Jawab Sehun.  
"Itu sama halnya dengan menemanimu bunuh diri." Jawab Kris. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kris berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun."Jika aku kalah, Luhan akan menjadi milikmu." Seru Sehun. "Jika aku menang, jangan ganggu dia lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bicara dengannya. Aku tidak mau berjalan di jalan yg sama dengannya, jangan berani memandangnya jika kau bertemu dengannya disekolah."  
Kris berbalik, menatap Sehun dan menimbang sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Balasan Review**

**Tachibana Hima** : iya ini film jepang ^^ iya udah dilanjut kok, makasih yah

**Sehunnoona** : Udah ff ini sebenarnya udah di tulis sampai chap 4, jadi bisa cepat update nya. Iya disini saya buat luhan jadi yeoja, abis nya dia cantik melebihi cewek :D

**Kwondami** : iya ini memang diambil dari film jepang itu . Makasih atas kritik dan saran nya :D ini udah di perbaiki, mudah-mudahan aja udah berkurang typo nya

**HyunRa** : Oke deh film aslinya sedih ;(  
iya ini udah diusahakan nggak banyak typo lagi kok, makasih yah udah review


	5. Chapter 5

**Terinspirasi dari film jepang yg berjudul I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU**

**Judul : I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU**

**Maint case : Sehun, Luhan **

**Other case : Hunhan.**

**Genre : T**

**Chapter 5**

Akhirnya Kris setuju berlomba lari melawan Sehun.

"Kalian berdua siap?" tanya seorang murid yang bertindak sebagai juri. "Lari lurus menuju gari finish."

Kris dan Sehun memasang kuda-kuda start.

"Bersedia! Siap! Go!" seru juri yg disertakan dengan satu tiupan peluit.

Kris dan Sehun mulai berlari. Sehun kalah jauh dibandingkan Kris.

"Demi gadis yang kucintai, Luhan, aku tidak akan mati." Pikir Sehun dalam hatinya.

Sehun berlari sekuat tnaga mengejar hingga akhirnya bisa menyalip kris. Sehun menang.

"Kita sudah sepakat." Kata sehun, terengah-engah. "Menjauh dari luhan." Ia terjatuh dan berbaring di tanah. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak lari, rasanya menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan!"

...

Luhan duduk di kamarnya. Mendadak, terdengar bunyi kerikil beradu dengan kaca jendela.

Luhan membuka tirai dan jendela. Rupanya sehun yg melempar kerikil ke kaca jendela kamar luhan.

"Sehun, apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya luhan tidak menyangka dengan apa yg di lihatnya sekarang. Pasalnya baru kemarin ia dan sehun mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Luhan!" panggil sehun. "Bulan sangat indah. Ayo berkencan."

"Hah?"

"Ayo!"

"Bukankah kita sudah putus?" tanya luhan dengan disertai mulut yg terbuka lebar menandakan ia terkejut.

"Benarkah?" sehun bertanya balik. "Kapan itu? Aku tidak ingat."

"Kenapa dia? Apa dia mempermainkan aku?" gumam luhan dalam hati.

Luhan turun menemui sehun.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berkencan."

Sehun menggandeng luhan dan mengajaknya ke klub memanah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut klub memanah." Kata sehun. "Kurasa aku sangat menyenangkan bergabung di kegiatan apapun bersamamu. Ditambah lagi, seragam memanah menunjukkan sisi feminimmu."

"Karena itu? Dasar bodoh kau Oh Sehun!" gumam luhan dengan tatapan kesal.

Sehun mengambil salah satu busur dan mencobanya.

"Itu salah." Protes luhan. "Kau harus membuka dadamu."  
"Seperti ini?" tanya sehun, mencontohkan apa yg sedang ia lakukan.

Luhan menggeleng dan mendekati sehun membantunya. "Pegang seperti ini." Katanya.

"Luhan..." ujar sehun pelan. "Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita bercinta?"

"Apa?" karna mendengar ucapan sehun, luhan langsung shock dan sangat amat terkejut.

"Hadiah untukku menang." Ujar sehun

"Apa yg kau menangkan?" tanya luhan bingung.

"Hadiah karna aku masih hidup." Kata sehun dengan santai nya. Dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa kekasih nya sedang memendam amarah.

Luhan menunduk.

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan mu, luhan." Kata sehun, menghadap luhan. Ia memeluk luhan dengan erat.

"Sehun, hentikan! Kita tidak bisa." Tolak luhan. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari sehun. "Tidak disini!".

"Tapi aku ingin." Kata sehun, dan mencium luhan dengan paksa.

Karena luhan terus menerus meronta, sehun melepaskannya. Tapi begitu sehun melepaskannya, luhan malah mencium sehun.

Ok, that's first night beetwen those two, in archery club.

...

Keeseokan harinya, sehun melompat pagar sekolah lagi.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun?" teriak luhan sambil mengejar namja itu.

"Makam baekhyun." Jawab sehun singkat. "Dokter mengatakan padaku dimana tempatnya. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut." Kata luhan seraya melompat pagar tanaman.

"Sehun." Panggil kris. Entah kenapa ia mendadak ada di damping mereka, ikut melompat pagar. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah punya pacar di luar sekolah. Dia sangat seksi. Pasti sekolah akan gempar jika tau aku sudah memiliki pacar yg luar biasa. Sekarang, aku ingin menemuinya. "Kris diam sejenak. "Kalian tau, ada hal-hal yg tidak boleh di lakukan di sekolah."

Sehun dan luhan menunduk diam.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, kau menceritakan rahasia besarmu pada kami?" tanya sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau dan tuan putri adalah pengecualian." Jawab kris. "Aku masih menyukai tuan putri. Di luar itu..., ayo kita berteman."

"Apa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengungkap perasaan ku pada seseorang." Kata kris, tertawa. "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu dengan sabar."

...

Sehun dan luhan mengunjungi makam baekhyun.

"Sejak masih kecil, aku sudah diberitahu bahwa aku akan mati. Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak akan hidup lebih dari 20 tahun." Ucap sehun lirih

Saat senja, kris pergi dari tempat pacarnya. Pacarnya melambaikan tangan senang. Kris berjalan sendirian.

Suara di pembatas jalan dan rel kereta api berbunyi, pertanda kereta akan segera lewat.

Kris terkejut dan segera berlari terburu-buru melewati rel.

Begitu lewat, kris berhenti karna menghindari sepeda. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah truk besar berjalan cepat menabrak kris.

...

"Hari ini, ada seorang pemuda yang dibawa kemari karena kecelakaan." Ujar Dokter pada sehun dan kedua orang tuanya. "Ia memiliki kartu donor. Kami sudah menghubungi Asosiasi Donasi Organ. Mereka memutuskan bahwa jantungnya akan di donorkan pada sehun. Tapi tentu saja, kami harus mendapat persetujuan dari keluarganya terlebih dulu. Kita sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, tapi akhirnya kita bisa memberi sehun jantung pengganti."

Kedua orang tua sehun menunduk berterima kasih.

"Sehun, operasi akan dilakukan lusa. Kau harus cukup istirahat untuk mempersiapkan operasi. Jangan keluar dari ruangan ini."

Sehun tersenyum lega.

"Dokter, setelah operasi, apakah aku boleh lari? Apakah aku boleh memakan makanan apapun yg kusuka? Aku bisa masuk ke universitas? Aku bisa menikah? Bisakah aku melakukan semua itu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab dokter. "Mulai saat itu, kau bisa menjalani hidup yg kau suka."

Sehun menangis.

...

Luhan duduk sendirian di atap rumah sakit, menunggu sehun. Tidak lama kemudian, ia turun dan tidak sengaja melihat teman-teman sekolahnya berjalan lewat sambil menangis.

"ada apa?" tanya luhan.

"Luhan, kau ada disini juga?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan. "Apa kau belum dengar? Kris mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak ada yg bisa dilakukan untuk menyadarkannya."

"Mereka bilang, otaknya sudah mati." Tangis seorang murid.

Luhan terkejut.

...

Luhan bergegas menemui ayahnya.

"Ada apa, luhan?" tanya ayah luhan.

"Orang yg mendonorkan jantungnya pada sehun...bukan dia, kan?" tanya luhan.

Dokter diam sejenak. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Pergi dan temani sehun."

...

Disebuah kamar ICU rumah sakit, kris tidak juga sadar dan dalam kondisi kritis.

"Kau mengikuti program donor?" ujar kakek pada kris, walaupun kris mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Apa kau melakukan ini untuk mewujudkan mimpi ayahmu karena ia mati sebelum mendapatkan donor jantung?"

Ibu kris menangis.

"Aku selalu mengatakan hal kejam kepadamu." Tangis kakek, menyesal. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau orang yg menjengkelkan. Tapi, kau adalah anak yg penuh pengertian. Aku mengerti, jantungmu akan terus hidup."

...

Luhan mengintip sehun dari luar kamarnya. Sehun sedang berbincang dengan orang tuanya mengenai makanan apa saja yg ingin ia makan setelah sembuh.

Luhan hanya diam dan berdiri di luar kamar.

"Luhan," panggil sehun. "Lusa aku akan operasi."

Luhan tersenyum. "Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih." Jawab sehun senang. "Aku sungguh berharap operasi ini lebih cepat. Ayo pergi ke kolam renang setelah operasi ini berhasil."

"Kolam renang?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu dengan pakaian renang."

Luhan tertawa.

...

Keesokan harinya, luhan perlahan melewati ruang ICU. Ia melihat beberapa teman sekolahnya berlari masuk ke ruang tersebut.

...

Luhan menjenguk sehun dan bermain kartu dengannya.

"Aku tahu peraturan mengenai transplantasi, tapi dokter tidak mau mengatakan apapun mengenai pendonor."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada seorang murid dari sekolah kita yg di bawa kemari. Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai itu?" ujar sehun sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kakak kelas kita." Jawab luhan panik karena pertanyaan sehun tersebut. Tetapi karena sehun sedang di toilet, jadi sehun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi luhan saat ini.

...

Lagi-lagi luhan berdiri di depan ruang ICU, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Akhirnya luhan berani masuk dan mengintip ke kamar Kris. Ada beberapa murid perempuan disana.

...

Di lain pihak, beberapa murid laki-laki masuk ke kamar sehun.

"Apakah kita salah masuk kamar? Tapi dia juga dari sekolah kita." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

Mendengar ucapan orang tersebut, sehun menatap orang tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa lagi yang di rawat di rumah sakit ini?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wu Yifan dari kelas kami." Jawab mereka kompak. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka bilang, ia tidak mungkin sembuh."

Sehun yg saat itu sedang duduk di kasur langsung berlari keluar.

...

Ibu kris menoleh keluar jendela dan melihat luhan berdiri disana. Begitu ibu kris melihatnya, luhan bergegas berlari takut.

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga dan berpapasan dengan luhan.

Saat itulah luhan sangat terkejut melihat sehun secara tiba-tiba, ia takut bahwa sehun akan mengetahui jika ia telah mengetahui masalah kris.

"Apakah kau dan ayah mu tahu? Karena itulah ia melarangku pergi keluar kamar." Tanya sehun tegas.

"Aku tidak tau, itu hanya kebetulan." Jawab luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau hanya beralasan, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Tapi aku tidak akan mau menerima operasi. Aku tidak bisa menerima jantung temanku hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku sendiri." Seketika itu, Sehun menitikkan sebuah air mata, dan itu membuat luhan tidak bisa menahan tangis nya juga.

"Bagaimana jika jantung itu milik orang lain yg tidak kau kenal? Tadi malam kau sangat senang. Memangnya apa masalahnya jika jantung itu milik siapa? Yg penting adalah kau bisa selamat dan bagiku itu sudah cukup" Tangis luhan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan luhan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menolak operasi ini! Jika kau mati, aku akan..."

"Luhan, jika kau bicara lagi, aku akan benar-benar membentimu." Geram sehun pada luhan yg menurutnya sangat egois memaksakan kehendak orang.

Luhan seketika terdiam, hanyut kedalam air mata yg semakin deras.

...

Dalam tidurnya kris menangis, ibu kris langsung melapor pada dokter bahwa putranya mengeluarkan air mata. Tetapi saat dokter memeriksa kris, dokter itu hanya berkata bahwa itu hanyalah refleks.

Tetapi ibu kris tidak percaya 100% dengan dokter tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia meminta pada dokter bahwa ia akan membatalkan operasi pendonoran jantung kris untuk sehun.

Mendengar ucapan ibu kris, dokter sangat terpukul.

Dokter menyampaikan informasi tersebut pada sehun, luhan dan kedua orang tua sehun bahwa pihak keluarga kris tidak memberi izin pendonoran jantung kris.

Kedua orang tua sehun dan luhan sangat terpukul, sementara sehun hanya diam tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

...

Sehun dan luhan duduk diam di atas bus.

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh menyerah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Ini aneh, ketika kau mengatakan itu, rasa sakit didadaku lenyap." Sebuah senyuman terlihat di bibir tipi sehun.

Luhan tertawa. "Karena itu adalah obatmu." Sambil menciup bibir sehun sekilas.

...

Pagi di asrama, sehun hanya duduk diam. Sepertinya ia menahan sakit dan wajahnya pucat.

"Perlukah aku melaporkan pada guru mengenai kondisimu?" tanya chanyeol cemas karena melihat teman nya menahan sakit.

Dengan susah payah Sehun menahan sakit dan akhirnya pandangan mulai kabur dan ia sepenuhnya pingsan, dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung membawa sehun ke rumah sakit dan segera menghubungi luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Balasan review :

Mitahunhan : iya nanti diusahain, makasih yah udah mau review

Kwondami : iya tapi saya belum ngerti sepenuhnya. Jadi kalau masih monoton gapapa yah, nggak berpengalaman nulis soalnya

ShinSeungACE : iya ini udah dilanjut kok tunggu aja jawaban nya di chap berikut nya :D

Oh Luhan : iya ini udah di lanjut

HyunRa : hehe, gapaa yah baekhyun nya Cuma numpang di cium aja.

Sehunnoona : iya ini udah di lanjut

Aileen Xiao : iya gapapa kok, yg penting kan sekarang udah review

Maaf nggak update dalam beberapa hari, soalnya nunggu selesai nerima raport dulu :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Terinspirasi dari film jepang yg berjudul I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU**

**Judul : I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU**

**Maint case : Sehun, Luhan **

**Other case : Hunhan.**

**Genre : T**

Pagi di asrama, sehun hanya duduk diam. Sepertinya ia menahan sakit dan wajahnya pucat.

"Perlukah aku melaporkan pada guru mengenai kondisimu?" tanya chanyeol cemas karena melihat teman nya menahan sakit.

Dengan susah payah Sehun menahan sakit dan akhirnya pandangan mulai kabur dan ia sepenuhnya pingsan, dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung membawa sehun ke rumah sakit dan segera menghubungi luhan.

**CHAPTER 6**

Luhan dan kedua orangtua sehun menunggu dengan cemas di sepan ruang operasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter keluar.

"Masuklah, aku takut mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya." Katanya pada kedua orangtua sehun. Ibu sehun menangis keras, dan ayah sehun menuntun nya untuk masuk.

"Ayah..." gumam luhan pelan.

"Masuklah! Kau harus bersama nya anakku." Ujar dokter.

Perlahan, luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia tidak tega melihat ibu sehun menangisi anak nya terus menerus. Dan akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk memohon kepada keluarga kris untuk mendonorkan jantung kris kepada sehun. Sesampainya di ruangan kris, luhan langsung menangis di depan keluarga kris.

"Kumohon padamu, kumohon padamu, kumohon padamu! Tolong berikan jantung kris pada sehun. Aku tau kalau aku mengatakan hal yg kejam, tapi jika terus seperti ini, sehun bisa mati. Kumohon padamu, tolonng berikan jantung kris pada sehun. Tolong selamatkan sehun " luhan menangis dan bersujud pada ibu dan kakak kris.

Ayah luhan yg baru saja datang ke ruangan kris seketika tidak tega melihat putri nya melakukan hal seperti itu, ayah luhan mencoba menenangkan luhan, tetapi luhan tetap tidak mau beranjak dari ruangan kris.

Ibu kris berjalan mendekati mereka. "Siapa sehun?" tanyanya.

"Dia kekasihku," jawab luhan lemah.

"Maafkan aku nak, tapi aku juga tidak tega melihat kris, tadi pagi dia mengeluarkan air mata. Dan aku yakin ia masih bisa sadar. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

...

"Semanggi berdaun 4, apa artinya tetap hidup? Tolong berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi." Fikir sehun dalam khayalan nya.

Sehun menggerakkan jari-jarinya, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Saat luhan berjalan gontai ke kamar sehun, kamar tersebut sudah kosong. Tidak lama kemudian sehun keluar dari toilet dan mengambil jaket di lemari dan memakainya.

Ibu dan ayah sehun sangat terkejut dan berlari menemui dokter.

"Luhan, ini kesempatan kita sekarang. Ayo kita pergi!"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja bulan madu." Jawab sehun seraya berjalan keluar

Luhan mengejar sehun. "Sehun, ini tidak baik untukmu! Ayo kembali! Kumohon padamu sehun. Biarkan ayahku memeriksamu." Ucap luhan sambil terus menyamakan langkah nya dengan sehun.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja luhan."

Sehun mengajak luhan ke taman bermain. Mereka naik roller coaster, bombom car, menonton pertunjukan lumba-lumba, pergi ke akuarium raksasa dan makan spaghetti.

Setelah puas bermain ditaman bermain, sehun mengajak luhan pergi ke pantai dan bermain disana.

Setelah dari pantai, mereka menaikki bus dan berdesak-desakan di bus.

Ternyata mereka pergi ke bukit dan kemudian dudu-duduk disana, luhan bersandar di bahu sehun.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Kuharap hari lain seperti ini akan datang lagi,"

Sehun terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi sedih. "Luhan, sangat menyenangkan bukan? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Bahkan semanggi berdaun 4 bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang sudah mencapai batas waktuku. Ayo kembali kerumah sakit."

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku celana nya dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada luhan.

Luhan menerima kertas tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum. "Ayo, luhan!"

...

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, ibu sehun menampar luhan.

"Kenapa kau membawa pasien keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau yahu kan kondisi sehun seperti apa?" ibu sehun terus menerus membentak luhan yg berdiri kaku tanpa sepatah kata sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya ayah sehun membawa istrinya pergi.

Luhan melihat kedalam ruangan. Dokter dan perawat melakukan perawatan dan pengobatan pada sehun yg saat itu berada dalam kondisi kritis

...

Di ruangan kris, ibu kris terus saja memandangi anak nya yg malang tersebut, dan tiba-tiba jari-jari kris bergerak perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Menyadari pergerakan kris, ibu kris hendak beranjak keluar menemui dokter. Tetapi kris langsung menahan tangan ibunya.

"Ibu, maafkan aku bu. Aku tahu selama ini aku bukanlah anak yg baik untuk mu. Aku tidak pantas hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku sangat menderita bu, aku merasakan sakit yg luar biasa." Air mata kris jatuh semakin deras.

"Tidak anakku, kau tidak bersalah. Ibu yg salah karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan ibu." Tangis ibu kris terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Bu, aku mempunyai satu permintaan, maukah ibu memenuhi nya demi aku?" tanya kris sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Iya anakku, katakan saja. Ibu akan berusaha memenuhi nya untukmu."

"Aku ingin, jantung yg ada dalam tubuh ku ini di berikan pada sehun temanku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan jantung ini lagi, waktuku sudah tidak banyak bu. Jika sehun yg menggunakan jantungku, aku akan lebih bahagia. Karena dengan jantung ini aku bisa mempertahankan hidup seseorang." Ucap kris lirih

"Tidak anakku, hiks kau akan hiks tetap hidup."

"Aku mohon buu! hiks hiks, aku mohon! hiks."

Ibu kris terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna permintaan anaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah kris, jika itu yg kau inginkan ibu akan melakukan nya."

...

Ibu kris berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan anaknya, air matanya terus berjatuhan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ibu kris menuju ke ruangan sehun yg berada di lantai 2.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan sehun. Ibu kris melihat tangisan orangtua dan kekasih sehun disana, dan ia tahu pasti sehun dalam keadaan yg tidak baik-baik saja.

Tidak lama, dokter keluar dari ruangan, dokter akan memberi tahu kalau keadaan sehun sedang sangat kritis. Tiba tiba ibu kris langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka be-4.

"Tunggu, aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan mendonorkan jantung anakku untuk sehun."

Mendengar penuturan ibu kris, mereka ber-3 langsung berhambur mendekati ibu kris,

"Apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu.?" Ibu sehun mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ya, aku serius dengan ucapan ku, anakku sendiri yg memintanya, awalnya aku tidak setuju. Tetapi, aku juga tidak tega melihat kris menahan sakit yg lebih lama. Maka dari itu aku menyetujuinya.

Tiba-tiba, suster yg ada diruangan sehun keluar.

" Dokter, pasien harus segera melakukan transplantasi jantung, kalau tidak nyawanya tidak akan terselamatkan dok." Ucap suster itu tergesa-gesa

"Baiklah, kita lakukan operasi sekarang!"

...

Operasi pun akhirnya dilaksanakan, orangtua sehun, luhan, dan ibu kris juga menunggu disana. Semuanya tampak sangat cemas. Berjam-jam operasi dilakukan. Dan akhirnya setelah selesai operasi, dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anakku?" orangtua sehun bertanya-tanya kepada dokter.

"Selamat, operasi ini berhasil." Ayah luhan meneteskan air mata

Mendengar kabar gembira tersebut, orangtua sehun dan luhan sangat senang. Tetapi tidak dengan ibu kris.

Ibu sehun saat menyadari sikap ibu kris langsung menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih hiks berkat jantung hiks anakmu, anakku bisa hidup hiks kembali. Sekali lagi terimakasih hiks hiks." Ibu sehun langsung memeluk ibu kris.

"Iya, aku tahu kris senang juga jika mendengar berita ini."

...

1 bulan kemudian sehun mulai beranjak pulih, luhan yg selama dirumah sakit setia menunggu sehun sampai sekarang.

"Luhan, terimakasih kau telah menunggu ku selama ini, kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku." Ujar sehun pada kekasihnya.

Mendengar kata-kata sehun, luhan langsung memeluk sehun.

...

Sehun akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Saat di mobil, sehun meminta luhan untuk menemani nya pergi ke pemakaman kris.

"Lu, apakah kau mau menemaniku ke tempat kris?" tanya sehun

"Tentu." Jawab luhan

...

Saat sampai di makam kris, sehun yg ditemani luhan duduk di samping makam kris.

"Kris, aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu. Sekarang aku kesini untuk mengucapkan terimakasih yg sangat besar karena telah mempercayaiku untuk menggunakan jantung ini." Ucap sehun sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi sehun malah mengajak luhan untuk pergi ke sungai han

Sesampainya sungai Han.

"Lu, aku tidak menyangka kita akhirnya kita bisa bersama sampai sekarang ini."

"iya, selama ini aku selalu menanti saat-saat seperti ini, berdiri melihat matahari terbenam dengan orang yg sangat aku cintai." Ucap luhan

"Lulu, saranghae."

"Nado saranghae sehun."

Saat pernyataan cinta dari 2 sejoli tersebut bertepatan pula saat matahari terbenam. Dan sangat menggambarkan 2 insan yg saling mencintai

**END**

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga.

Makasih yah yg udah mau review...

Bye bye all, kita ketemu di ff saya yg berjudul Magic Of Love


End file.
